They Don't Know
by Techno Candy
Summary: They are in their finaly fight, and someone is lost at the end of it all, but who was the one who really did love this person? ONE SHOT!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did because Sesshy is   
  
sexy! ^____^ lol any way, I don't own them so don't sue me!!!! on with   
  
the show! ER...story!!  
  
THEY DON'T KNOW  
  
~Kagome's P.O.V~  
  
Hi, you all know who I am. I'm Kagome, the Miko from the future   
  
who can travel to the past thanks to a mysterious well that's at the   
  
shrine where I live. All around me I can hear the sounds of battle and   
  
blood starting to flood the ground. It was like a youki massacre, I hate   
  
it. Anyway, I have Shippo right next to me, he's shooting his kitsune-bi's   
  
at some of Naraku's poison bee's, and I'm starting to run out of arrows.   
  
Miroku's injured and Sango and Kilala are trying their best to protect him.   
  
Inuyasha is, of course, in the middle of it all, with guess who? The actual   
  
Naraku. Yup, that's right, that lazy son-of-a-bitch who never does his own   
  
dirty work is actually out here fighting. Kouga and Kagura are going at it,   
  
and damn hard to. He's dead set on revenge, but I would be to if I were in   
  
his position. I still have yet to see Kanna, but get this, my favorite   
  
person in the world, ::gags:: Kikyo is here fighting to, on the other side   
  
of the battle field with her Soul Stealers. Kamii I hate that bitch. Oh   
  
well, at least she's getting rid of some a the bee's, a good amount of them   
  
to.   
  
  
  
OK, now that your clued in on what's going on at the moment, lets   
  
go to the present scene and see what happens. This battle is what will lead   
  
to our futures. Kamii help us.  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
"Naraku you bastered! I'll kill you for everything that you've done!   
  
You don't even deserve to be a fuckin' hanyou! They're loved more than your   
  
shit-load ass!" Inuyasha lunged at Naraku with his fang sword in hand. Both   
  
of them were covered in massive injuries, and the were soaked in eachother's  
  
blood. Red started to fill Inuyasha's eyes, but his sword kept the youki   
  
blood from taking over. Naraku turned to dodge the swing, but it grazed   
  
across his back, and hit his spider shaped scar. As the black hearted   
  
Naraku winced in pain, so did Kagura.  
  
Kouga and Kagura were going at it like mad men. As soon as Naraku's   
  
scar was stricken, however, Kagura screamed from the pain that came from the   
  
scar on her back. That was all Kouga needed. As soon as she screamed, Kouga   
  
jumped and thrust his full arm through Kagura's midsection. Her throat   
  
failed her for a minute, as it filled with blood that only trickled down her   
  
mouth.   
  
Kouga gave her a smirk and quickly pulled his arm back out of her   
  
body. Kagura dropped her fan, and fell to her knees. As she knelt there,   
  
her eyes started to loose it's deadly red shine. She closed her eyes and   
  
smiled. Kagura started laughing and Kouga looked at her like she was crazy,   
  
wondering if she was going to die without her sanity.  
  
"Bitch! You're dying and you're laughing! What the hell is so God   
  
damn funny? HUH!?"  
  
Kagura didn't open her eyes as she answered, but still she smiled.   
  
"To think, if Inuyasha had killed Naraku instead of cutting his scar, he   
  
would be dead and I would have been free. I would have died by your hands   
  
with a heart, and I would have been able to die with sorrow and regret for   
  
what I have done. I can't feel sorrow, you see, or even true happiness. I   
  
can't do what I want, say what I want, or go where I want, without that   
  
bastered knowing my every move. I didn't want to kill your pack, I wanted   
  
them to kill Naraku. I can't being them back. If I could change all of this   
  
I would, I would never have been there, I would never have killed your pack.   
  
I know that because I have a heartless body, my soul isn't mine, so, with   
  
whatever little emotion that I can feel, I'm sorry." A tear found it's was   
  
out of Kagura's eye, which confused her. "Why am I crying?" Her body began   
  
to glow a light green. She began to feel a beating in her chest. "What?"   
  
More tears followed the first ones trail, she for once in her life felt   
  
emotion. She felt anger, sadness, relief, sorrow, and all of it at once was   
  
a rush for her. She felt emotion toward the poor wolf, because of what   
  
Naraku made her do. "I have a heart. Kouga, I have a heart. I'm sorry I   
  
killed you pack. Make sure he dies painfully."  
  
Kagura fell to the ground. "Kagura....You died with a heart? I   
  
wonder why..." Kouga tried to process all of what he had just heard, but   
  
things were to stressed and frantic right now. So he did the only thing he   
  
could do at the time being. Go kill Naraku.  
  
Kilala and Sango were fighting off Naraku's poison bee's to protect   
  
their friend. All the while, an injured Miroku started to remove his prayer   
  
beads. "Sango! Kilala! MOVE!"  
  
Sango turned to see why she was being told to get out of the way.   
  
What she saw got her angry, but even more so scared for her friends life.   
  
"The air rip?! Miroku! Don't do it! Remember what happens when you do that??   
  
You're already injured as is, doing that will only kill you! PLEASE DON'T   
  
DO IT!"  
  
Miroku knocked them out of the air rips way, and removed the beads   
  
that was keeping it sealed. He sucked in about five bee's before a blinding   
  
pink light dissolved the rest of them. As the monk fell to his knees, now   
  
even more weakened than before, Kagome and Shippo came running over. "You   
  
ass Miroku! How stupid can you be? Don't do that!" Shippo was in no mood to   
  
be messed with.   
  
Sango had to agree. "Don't ever do that to me again! You scared the   
  
shit out of me Miroku!" Sango started to cry and she embraced Miroku,   
  
surprisingly enough, he didn't grope her, but he hugged her back.  
  
"Calm down, I'm OK. This isn't over yet, so get yourself together."   
  
Sango nodded and stood up ready to fight. Kagome tossed Miroku a bottle,   
  
which by now Miroku knew to be medicines. He took a few and used his staff   
  
to stand up.  
  
Shippo was running out of energy, and turned to Kagome. "Kagomeeeee!   
  
How are we doing? We haven't lost anyone have we?"  
  
Kagome loosed another arrow. 'Shit almost out. Not good...' She   
  
heard Shippo ask his question, so she did a quick scan to check on everyone.   
  
"Inuyasha and Naraku are still going at it really hard, and Kouga's fighting   
  
with them now to. I'm still sensing some life from Kagura. Hmm....She must   
  
have been a bigger piece of him than we thought. Kikyo's holding up OK,   
  
and...OH NO!"  
  
Sango turned frantically to her friend. "What is it Kagome? What's   
  
the matter?"  
  
"Kanna's near Kikyo!"   
  
"So? What's the problem? I'm sure Kikyo can handle Kanna." Miroku   
  
was wondering what the big deal was.  
  
Kagome started to run over to where Kikyo lay wide open and   
  
venerable. "Kanna has the Soul Mirror! She's going to take Kikyo's souls!"  
  
Kanna was standing with her back away from Kikyo behind a tree, she   
  
prepped her mirror and started to turn around to face her pray. Before she   
  
could do anything, Kikyo was loosing her souls. "Soul Stealers, stop her!"   
  
As Kikyo's minions went to Kanna, she trapped them into the mirror as well.  
  
Almost all of Kikyo's souls had been taken from her. By the time   
  
Kagome go to her, Kikyo had fallen to the ground almost near death, again.   
  
"Kikyo!" Kagome was so full of emotions at the moment, that when she loosed   
  
her arrow, it wasn't glowing pink, it was glowing purple and blur fire with   
  
a silver trim. It hit and broke the mirror on impact.  
  
As the mirror dissolved, the soul stealers grabbed onto souls and   
  
brought them to Kikyo's almost motionless form. "Why did you save me? I am   
  
your enemy as well, so why save me?"  
  
Kagome knelt by Kikyo's side and smiled lightly, trying to help her   
  
up. "Because Inuyasha loves you! That's why. Haven't you figured it out yet?   
  
No matter how much you hate him, he will always love you." Kikyo stayed   
  
silent.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha had gotten over themselves for a while to work   
  
together to kick the shit out of Naraku. Naraku knew that he was at a   
  
disadvantage, being attacked by two sides, and his miasma was dying down,   
  
as were his bees. That's when his attention was caught by Kagome's flaming   
  
arrow. All he had to do was turn his head a single inch. Inuyasha sliced at   
  
him with his sword, and seconds later Kouga kicked him and Naraku fell dead,   
  
in two pieces. However, he did have enough time to send one last deadly   
  
blast before he died, at Kagome.  
  
Kagome got hit and went flying back. As Naraku's body dissolved,   
  
Inuyasha and Kouga went running over to her. "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!"   
  
Inuyasha was in a panic.  
  
"Inu...ya...sha?" Kagome opened her eyes only a little, but enough   
  
to see the worried faces above her form.   
  
Sesshoumaru came walking out of the woods. "So, this is what   
  
worried Rin."  
  
Inuyasha and the others all took a defensive stance around Kagome's   
  
body, "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Sango stated bravely, as if he weren't   
  
a threat to them at all, but her tear-filled eyes betrayed her.  
  
"Rin said that she felt something wrong, so to shut her up, I told   
  
her I would check." He looked down at Kagome's form, that was looking   
  
straight back at him, eye to eye, emotionless, but staring.  
  
"Damnit Sesshoumaru! I Despise what I'm about to do, but please,   
  
I'm begging you, use your sword and keep Kagome from dying! Save her!"   
  
Inuyasha was desperate.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...They don't know anything. I can sense from Kouga....  
  
He wants questions answered.....Revive Kagura...Please....Before it's to   
  
late."  
  
Without a word, he walked over to Kagura's body and drew his sword.   
  
He cut down at her and the color in her eyes returned. "I'm...alive?" She   
  
felt that thumping in her chest again. "Me heart? But how?" She walked over   
  
to where Kagome and the others were.  
  
"You have you heart...because you had a strong enough feeling of   
  
trying...to show emotion....that your heart saw it fit.....to come to you...  
  
on it's own." Kagome turned slightly to Inuyasha. "Inu...yasha..I saved   
  
Kikyo...for you...If she doesn't...take good care of you...don't kid...  
  
yourself....and don't go to...hell with her...Miroku...Sango...take care of   
  
eachother...please....Shippo...I'll miss you....the others will take....  
  
good care of you....you're a youki....wait for 400 years...and I'll meet   
  
you again...if you wait...for me..."  
  
Kouga walked over to Kagome. "Don't talk like that Kagome, you're   
  
gonna live. If Kagura can come back to life so can you."  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru stated it quietly. "She can't."  
  
By now Shippo was wailing and Kilala had wrapped her tail around   
  
him. "B..but...why n...not...Ses..shou..maru?"  
  
He stared at the kit with a blank expression, though Shippo could   
  
have sworn he had saw a hint of sadness, but it was most likely because of   
  
his tears. "Naraku hit her with a curse-kill. It's blocking my swords   
  
healings. My regrets to your loss." Sesshoumaru used his mind to get into   
  
Kagome's to find out when she will be born and where she will live. "I must   
  
leave. Good-bye." Before he left, Kagome said her last few statements.  
  
"I have to go now...too....the jewel is done...don't waste it...I   
  
will miss all....of you....I love you." Everyone was quiet. All you could   
  
hear was Shippo's whimpering, and the wind in the trees. Only one person   
  
noticed, however, that Kagome was looking straight at him when she said   
  
'I love you.' He didn't say anything as he walked away, leaving Kagome's   
  
friends alone with the body.  
  
As he was on his was to get Rin and Jaken, he started thinking.   
  
'They didn't know anything, but I'll wait 400 years for you. They don't   
  
know. I love you to, Kagome.' As he walked away, the only trace that he had   
  
ever been in that spot, was the single tear that fell from his cheek, to   
  
the ground.  
  
~THE END~  
  
A/N hehe second one shot, but my first anime one. I'm sorry I don't update   
  
my stories much, but I don't ever have time. But I wrote this during skool,   
  
so I typed it up real quick. OK well TTYL. love ya all  
  
~Shadow 


End file.
